A track transportation system in which a vehicle travels on a track by using running wheels formed of rubber tires and guide wheels of the vehicle are guided by guide rails is known as new means of transportation other than a bus and a railroad. This track transportation system is generally called a new transport system or an Automated People Mover (APM).
Further, there are a side guide method and a center guide method as a steering method in this kind of new transport system. All of these steering methods are a so-called passive steering method in which a vehicle is guided through the guiding of guide wheels by guide rails. The side guide method of these methods is a method of guiding a vehicle by guiding guide wheels, which are provided on both sides of a vehicle, by guide rails provided on both sides of a track. A clearance is formed between the guide rail and the guide wheel and part of the guide wheels provided on both sides of the vehicle always come into contact with the guide rails.
Since part of the guide wheels always come into contact with the guide rails in this passive steering method, the guide rails are bent or there is a difference in level at the connecting portions of continuous guide rails. For this reason, there is a problem in that vibration is generated and comfort deteriorates while the vehicle travels. Accordingly, there is considered a technique for improving comfort by making the vehicle travel by an automatic steering function so that the guide wheels do not come into contact with the guide rails.
Here, PTL 1 discloses a steering control device that receives a magnetic field generated from magnetic markers provided on a course by a sensor of a vehicle and controls the steering of the vehicle so that the vehicle travels on the course.